Home appliances may refer to products that perform a variety of functions using electricity or other energy at home or indoors.
Examples of home appliances may include a washing apparatus for washing or drying laundry, a refrigerator for keeping food at a refrigerating or freezing temperature, a dishwasher for washing dishes, and gas or electric ovens or microwave ovens for cooking food. Of course, in addition to the aforementioned examples, various other types of home appliances may be present.
In many cases, home appliances may include a cabinet defining the external appearance of the home appliance. In turn, a chamber in which an object is received may be defined in the cabinet. Thus, the cabinet may define the chamber.
For example, the chamber may be configured into various shapes according to the types or purposes thereof, such as a space for cooking food, a space for washing laundry, a space for storage or processing of clothes, a space for washing dishes, or a space for storage of food. Of course, the chamber may be referred to by various names according to the purposes or usages of home appliances.
The home appliances may include a door configured to be opened or closed for the introduction or removal of an object. The door may be provided with a handle to assist a user in opening or closing the door by gripping the handle with the hand. e.g.